The Chamber of Secrets: The Musical
by Maskurade
Summary: ACT FIVE NOW UP! A new twist on Harry Potter's The Chamber of Secrets. Written as a musical using the music from the famous musical The Phantom of the Opera.
1. Act One: Angel of Magic

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I wish I did but it all belongs to their original creators, like the great JK Rowling and Andrew Lloyd Webber. **

**A/N: It is here finally! I've been working on this one for quite a while now. Hopefully this should be good. The idea for this story came from several conversations between my friend and I. We had been reading the Harry Potter books and just seen the movie, The Phantom of the Opera, when the idea came to us one day. We thought, "Wow. It's funny how much HP2 and POTO are so much alike...Hey wait!" And then this was born. So enjoy the show!  
P.S. This won't be fully true to Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, so don't kill me in my sleep. This is only based off the idea of that book, but it is a mixture of all the Harry Potter books. Oh and anything that is in italics is just talking about what is going on, bold is the person speaking/singing, and anything in "" is spoken not sung. **

**

* * *

**

**The Chamber of Secrets: The Musical  
-ActOne- **

_Scene opens on a dark hallway. No one is anywhere to be seen. Everything is still and quite. Then a voice echoes through the old school hall._

**Voice:  
**Insolent boy!  
This slave of magic  
Basking in my glory!

Ignorant fool!  
This brave young wizard,  
Stealing my triumph!

"Won't be much longer now. Time is soon for that which was never completed to be finished."

_Everything fades to black, then reopens on a young girl sleeping in a bed draped in scarlet cloth. She sits bold upright, breathing heavily. Her voice is shaky and a look of fear is written on her pale face._

**Ginny Weasley:  
**Angel! I hear you!  
Speak -  
I listen . . .  
Stay by my side,  
Guide me!

Angel, my soul was weak -  
Forgive me . . .  
Enter at last,  
Master!

**Hermione Granger:  
**"What are you yelling about Ginny? Are you trying to wake up the whole school? Go back to sleep..."

_Hermione laid back down and falls asleep once again. Ginny stayed sitting up trying to calm herself down. She climbs out of her bed and walks down to the Gryffindor common room to collect her thoughts. She hears a soothing voice fill the air around her while looking at her reflection in a large mirror on one of the walls..._

**Voice:  
**Flattering child, you shall know me,  
See why in shadow I hide!

Look at your face in the mirror -  
I am there inside!

**Ginny Weasley:  
**"What should I call you, Angel?"

**Voice:  
**"You may call me but one name...The Angel of Magic."

**Ginny Weasley:  
**Angel of Magic!  
Guide and guardian!  
Grant to me your glory!

Angel of Magic!  
Hide no longer!  
Come to me, strange angel...

**Angel of Magic:  
**I am your Angel...  
Come to me: Angel of Magic...

_Ginny follows the strange voice of the "Angel of Magic" out of the common room and down several floors. She ends up in a bathroom on the first-floor. A voice whispers something in a strange language unknown to Ginny, but she continues to follow the voice down a hidden tunnel leading deep under the school. The tunnel amazed Ginny. It was dimly lit by several candles and had a strong magical feel to it...dark magic._

_Super long organ intro from nowhere…_

**Ginny Weasley:  
**In sleep hepromised me  
In dreams he came  
That voice which calls to me  
And speaks my name  
And do I dream again?  
For now I find  
The Phantom of Magic is there  
Inside my mind…

_Ginny looks up to see a distant pale figure drawing closer and closer to her with every step._

**Phantom of Magic (aka Angel of Magic):  
**Singonce again for me  
In this strange duet  
My power over you  
Grows stronger yet  
And though you turn from me  
To glanced behind  
The Phantom of Magic is here  
Inside your mind…

_The figure is that of a young boy, no older than 17. He extends a hand toward Ginny. She takes his hand and he leads her further into the darkness of the tunnel. The floor is covered in water, but no one seems to notice or care._

**Ginny Weasley:  
**Those who have seen your face  
Draw back in fear  
Iam the mask you'll wear  
It's you they'll hear

**Ginny Weasley/Phantom of Magic:  
**Your spirit and my choice (My spirit and your choice)  
In one combined  
The Phantom of Magic is there (is here)  
Inside my mind (Inside your mind)

**Ginny Weasley:  
**He's there  
The Phantom of Magic

**Phantom of Magic:  
**Sing for me, my Angel of Magic...

_Ginny's voice grows louder_

**Phantom of Magic:  
**Sing for me, my Angel of Magic!  
Sing for me!  
Sing!  
Sing for me, my Angel of Magic!  
Sing for me!

_Ginny hits an extremely high note as she reaches the end of the tunnel. A large statue of a snake looms over head and the sounds of slithering are coming from the shadows. The young boy gestures for her to sit down at his feet..._


	2. Act Two: Magic of the Night

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I wish I did but it all belongs to their original creators, like the great JK Rowling and Andrew Lloyd Webber. **

**A/N: It is here finally! I've been working on this one for quite a while now. Hopefully this should be good. The idea for this story came from several conversations between my friend and I. We had been reading the Harry Potter books and just seen the movie, The Phantom of the Opera, when the idea came to us one day. We thought, "Wow. It's funny how much HP2 and POTO are so much alike...Hey wait!" And then this was born. So enjoy the show!  
P.S. This won't be fully true to Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, so don't kill me in my sleep. This is only based off the idea of that book, but it is a mixture of all the Harry Potter books. Oh and anything that is in italics is just talking about what is going on, bold is the person speaking/singing, and anything in "" is spoken not sung. Oh and sorry if the majorty of the lyrics are not changed, only because the orignal ones fit what I wanted.****

* * *

**

**The Chamber of Secrets: The Musical  
-ActTwo- **

_Ginny's echoing voice fades. The only living creatures around are Ginny and the "Phantom of Magic". She sits down at his feet, gazing up at him with a look of anticipation in her eyes._

**Phantom of Magic:  
**I have brought you to the seat of sweet magic's throne  
To this kingdom where all must pay homage to magic, magic...

You have come here for one purpose and one alone  
Since the moment I first felt your being,  
I have needed you with me to serve me, to serve for my magic, my magic...

_The Phantom of Magic performs a sweeping gesture and then the room is filled with a dim green light. The carvings on the walls seem to move in the light..._

**Phantom of Magic:  
**Night-time sharpens,  
Heightens each sensation . . .  
Darkness stirs and  
wakes imagination . . .  
Silently the senses  
abandon their defenses . . .

Slowly, gently  
Night unfurls its splendor . . .  
Grasp it, sense it -  
Tremulous and tender . . .  
Turn your face away  
From the garish light of day,  
Turn your thoughts away  
From cold, unfeeling light -  
And listen to  
The magic of the night . . .

Close your eyes  
And surrender to your  
Darkest dreams!  
Purge your thoughts  
Of the life you knew before!  
Close your eyes,  
Let your spirit start to soar!  
And you'll live  
As you've never lived before . . .

_The Phantom extends a hand toward Ginny, who gently takes it. The green light seems to consume her and over power her. Her mind begins to fill with thoughts of darkness and destruction. Images of fire and blood ran wild in her head, and even though she tried, they wouldn't leave her. She gripped tight to the Phantom's hand as he lifted her to her feet and led her closer to the snake statue at the far end of the chamber._

**Phantom of Magic:  
**Softly, deftly,  
Magic shall surround you . . .  
Feel it, hear it,  
Closing in around you . . .  
Open up your mind,  
Let your fantasies unwind,  
In this darkness which  
You know you cannot fight -  
The darkness of  
The magic of the night . . .

Let your mind  
Start a journey through a  
Strange new world!  
Leave all thoughts  
Of the world  
You knew before!  
Let your soul  
Take you where you  
Long to be!  
Only then  
Can you belong  
To me . . .

Floating, falling,  
Sweet intoxication!  
Touch me, trust me  
Savoir each sensation!  
Let the dream begin,  
Let your darker side give in  
To the power of the magic that I write -  
The power of the magic of the night . . .

_The Phantom turns toward the snake statue and says something to it in a language that Ginny still didn't reconize. The mouth of the snake statue opens and a large snake, about the size of a pipe, slithered out and down to the floor. Ginny looks at the snake in fear, then she falls to the floor. The scene fades to black..._

_The scene reopens with Ginny laying on her bed once again. Hermione stood staring at Ginny's pale face._

**Ginny Weasley:**  
"Where am I? What happened?"

**Hermione Granger:  
**"Ginny, you're not making any sence. You've been here all night, at least I think so. You may have gone down to the common room some time durring the night, but then you went back to bed. The only odd thing is that you don't look so good, rather pale atcually, and that red rose on your side table."

_Hermione pointed at the flower. A small note card was tided around it. The card only had two words - My Angel. Hermione gave Ginny a worried look before she left the dorm to head down to breakfast. Ginny sat up and rubbed her head._

**Ginny Weasley:**  
"Was it only a dream? He seemed so real..."  
I remember, there was mist, swirling mistupon a vast glossy lake  
There were lights all around and on the lake there was some land  
And on the land there was a boy…  
What was that sound in the shadows? Whose is the face in the dark?

_Ginny climbed out of bed, got changed for school, and went down to breakfast. She tried to push the thoughts of the night before out of her mind, but it won't leave her. Everyone in the Great Hall only had one thought on their minds - Who Was The Heir Of Slytherine? Meanwhile whlie Ginny was fighting with her inner thoughts, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were on their way to the North Tower for their first class of the day, the joys_ _of Divination with Professor Trelawney..._


	3. Act Three: Divination

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I wish I did but it all belongs to their original creators, like the great JK Rowling and Andrew Lloyd Webber. **

**A/N: This won't be fully true to Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, so don't kill me in my sleep. This is only based off the idea of that book, but it is a mixture of all the Harry Potter books. Oh and anything that is in italics commentary, bold is the person speaking/singing, and anything in "" is spoken not sung. Oh and sorry if the majority of the lyrics are not changed, only because the original ones fit what I wanted.  
P.S. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed thus far. They are greatly appreciated and help me make this story better. So please, continue submitting those reviews. Thank you kind viewers!

* * *

**

**The Chamber of Secrets: The Musical  
-ActThree- **

_Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were on their way to the North Tower for their first class of the day, the joys of Divination with Professor Trelawney. Even though neither of them were saying anything they shared the same two thoughts: what would be the easiest way to get out of going and who was the Heir of Slytherin. Harry and Ron finally reached the silver step latter that lead up into the Divination classroom. Harry climbed up first followed by Ron. They squeezed their way between tables, chairs, books, teacups, crystal balls, and other things to sit at a table near the back wall, as far away from Trelawney as possible. Lavender Brown sat near the front and raised her hand to ask Trelawney a question._

**Professor Trelawney:**  
"Yes Miss Brown?"

**Lavender Brown:**  
"Umm…Professor…who do you think the 'Heir of Slytherin' could possibly be?"

**Professor Trelawney:**  
"Why, that is such any easy question to answer. It's Mr. Harry Potter of course. Who else could it be?"

_Harry felt the eyes of every student in the class fall upon him. Harry jumped to his feet._

**Harry Potter:**  
"What! I'm not the HEIR!"

_Before Trelawney could utter another word, Ron sheepishly raised his hand._

**Professor Trelawney:**  
"Mr. Weasley?"

**Ron Weasley:**  
"What exactly is said to be in this secret chamber?"

**Professor Trelawney:**  
"No one really knows."

_After that statement, Professor Trelawney started that days Divination lesson. The bell rang to end class. Harry and Ron were picking up their scattered parchment and quills as the rest of the class left. They were the only ones left in the room other than Professor Trelawney. As they were about to leave, Professor Trelawney grabbed Harry's arm. She had a look of distance in her eyes._

**Professor Trelawney:  
**Like yellow parchment is his skin  
A great black hole serves as the nose that never grew  
You must be always on your guard  
Or he will catch you with his magical spells!

**Ron Weasley:**  
"What is she rambling about?"

**Professor Trelawney:**  
Those who speak of what they know, find too late that prudent silence is wise  
Ronald Weasley, hold your tongue! Keep your hand at the level of your eye!

_Harry and Ron look at each other slightly in fear. They dart for the door and fight each other to get down the latter. A few minutes later, they stop to catch their breath outside a set of bathrooms, one has a OUT OF ORDER sign on it. They look at each other again and Ron doubles over in laughter. Harry tries to fight it but can't. He also begins laughing at the thought of what just happened. A sound of sobbing is faint in the air around them. While doubled over, Ron notices that the floor has at least an inch of water on it. He taps Harry's arm. They wonder where it's coming from, then they realize that it's coming from the OUT OF ORDER bathroom._

**Harry Potter:**  
"Let's go in."

**Ron Weasley:**  
"But that's a girls bathroom!"

_Harry rolls his eyes and then pushes the bathroom door open. The floor was drenched in water. He followed the sobbing which turned to faint singing coming from a stall at the far end of the room._

**Female Voice:  
**Child of the wilderness, born into emptiness  
Learn to be lonely, learn to find your way in darkness  
Who will be there for you, comfort and care for you

Learn to be lonely, learn to be your one companion

Never dreamed out in the world there are arms to hold you  
You've always known your heart was on its own

So laugh in your loneliness, child of the wilderness  
Learn to be lonely, learn how to love life that is lived alone

Learn to be lonely, life can be lived, life can be loved alone

_Harry walked over to the stall door and knocked…_


	4. Act Four: Moaning Myrtle

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I wish I did but it all belongs to their original creators, like the great JK Rowling and Andrew Lloyd Webber and others. **

**A/N: This won't be fully true to Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, so don't kill me in my sleep. This is only based off the idea of that book, but it is a mixture of all the Harry Potter books. Oh and anything that is in italics commentary, bold is the person speaking/singing, and anything in "" is spoken not sung. Oh and sorry if the majority of the lyrics are not changed, only because the original ones fit what I wanted.  
P.S. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed thus far. They are greatly appreciated and help me make this story better. So please, continue submitting those reviews. Thank you kind viewers!  
P.P.S. Sorry if some of the characters seem OOC. I'm doing my best to be true to both stories, but they don't always want to get along.  
P.P.P.S. Man I wish I could post pictures of Harry's facial expressions for this part. How I imagined them is so funny. Oh well, maybe someday all of you faithful readers will be able to view them too.

* * *

**

**The Chamber of Secrets: The Musical  
-ActFour- **

_Harry Potter is the only person in the OUT OF ORDER bathroom. Faint singing fills the air around him. He walks over to one of the stalls and knocks on the door. The singing dies._

**Female Voice:  
**"Who's there!"

**Harry Potter:  
**"Umm...Harry Potter...?"

_A ghost of a girl, no older than 14, floats out through the stall door. Harry jumps back in surprise. She circles around him once, then floats in front of him. Her hair in pulled back into two pigtails. Her face has a few freckles, coke-bottle frames rest on her nose._

**Female Ghost:  
**"THIS IS A GIRLS ROOM! NO BOYS ALOUD!"

**Harry Potter:  
**"I-I know, but I heard your singing...I was just trying to figure out where and who it was coming from."

**Female Ghost:  
**"Were you now!"

_Her expression changes to one of smugness._

**Female Ghost:  
**"And what did you think of _my_ voice?"

**Harry Potter:  
**"Well…umm…it was very…nice…?"

**Female Ghost:  
**"I knew it! I must be the greatest singer in this whole school!"

_Harry had a look on his face that clearly said that he would rather listen to nail on a chalkboard any day of the week instead of her sing. He quickly wiped the look off his face before the ghost noticed. She began to hum to herself quietly as she celebrated her "wonderful" singing ability. Harry was about to leave, but stopped before pushing the bathroom door open again._

**Harry Potter:  
**"Umm…Miss Ghost? What is your name? And why do you haunt a girl's room?"

_She suddenly stopped her celebration. She floated over to Harry._

**Female Ghost:  
**"I haunt here because I died here, in that very stall over there."

_She points to the far stall on the right._

**Female Ghost:  
**"And my name is Myrtle, Moaning Myrtle."

_Moaning Myrtle floats away, back towards her stall singing softly again._

**Moaning Myrtle:  
**This night, walk the dead  
In a solitary style  
And crash the cemetery gates.  
In the dress your husband hates  
Way down, mark the grave  
Where the search lights find us  
Drinking by the mausoleum door  
And they found you on the bathroom floor-

_Harry quickly shuts the bathroom door behind him. Ron stands up from the spot he was sitting. He gives Harry an odd look, but Harry ignores it. Harry catches his breath, then points back at the closed door._

**Harry Potter:  
**"That was the creepiest thing I have ever seen in this whole bloody school."

_Odd look from Ron again._

**Ron Weasley:  
**"How so? I didn't think that anything could bet Snape or Trelawney?"

**Harry Potter:  
**"Moaning Myrtle has won that by a long shot!"

_A bell sounds somewhere from within the school. Harry and Ron head off for their next class in silence. Meanwhile, Ginny was also heading towards her next class._

**Ginny Weasley:  
**In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came  
That voice which calls to me and speaks my name...

_A voice drifted into her head. It guided her down a hall and into a bathroom. The floor was wet when she walked in. The same voice spoke something in the strange language from before. The sinks in the center of the bathroom separated and opened up to reveal a tunnel that led deep under the school. Ginny walked down the tunnel, the voice of the Phantom guiding her every step. The Phantom was waiting for her at the end of the tunnel. He released Ginny from his control._

**Ginny Weasley:  
**"You're the Heir of Slytherin, aren't you?"

_She reaches for his arm and ends up ripping his sleeve. On his forearm is a black snake slithering through a skull: the Dark Mark._

**Phantom of Magic:**  
Damn you! You little prying Pandora!  
You little demon! Is this what you wanted to see?

_He backhands Ginny across the face, causing her to fall back to the stone floor. Tears begin to well up in her eyes from the pain._

**Phantom of Magic:**  
Curse you! You little lying Delilah!  
You little viper! Now you cannot ever be free!  
Damn you! Curse you!

Stranger than you dreamt it,  
Can you even dare to look or bear to think of me?  
This loathsome gargoyle who burns in hell,  
But secretly, yearns for magic, secretly, secretly

But, Ginny, fear can turn to love  
You'll learn to see, to find the man behind the monster,  
This repulsive carcass who seems a beast,  
But secretly, dreams of beauty, secretly, secretly  
Oh, Ginny…

_He kneels down next to her. She turns away from him, unwilling to look at him now. He grips her chin and turns her face towards him. A quick kiss. The Phantom stands then pulls her to her feet as well._

**Phantom of Magic:**  
Come, you must return!  
Those two fools who watch after you will be missing you

"We will have to meet again soon Ginny. Perhaps tonight _my love_?"

**Ginny Weasley:  
**"Perhaps…"

_The Phantom led Ginny back to the bathroom that she had been in. She was in an eerie daze the rest of the day, and into the night. She had gone to the Phantom's lair that night. Hermione was up waiting for her when she came back to the common room. The Phantom's voice still rang in Ginny's ears._

**Phantom of Magic:  
**Ginny…  
Ginny…  
Come to me…

**Hermione Granger:  
**Ginny…  
Ginny…

**Phantom of Magic:  
**Ginny…

_Ginny walks into Gryffindor Tower. She notices Hermione sitting in one of the chairs by the fire, a worried look is written on her face. Hermione notices Ginny draw closer._

**Hermione Granger:  
**Where in the world have you been hiding?  
Really, you've had us worried  
I only wish I knew your secret  
Who have you been seeing?

_Ginny comes and sits by Hermione and they talk for a minute during. Ginny turns from their conversation and stairs into the fire_.

**Ginny Weasley:  
**Legend once spoke of a monster  
I used to dream it wasn't real  
Now as I go here, I feel it  
And I know it's real

Here in this school  
It calls me softly  
Somewhere inside, hiding  
Somehow I know the heir is with me See the unseen dangers

_Hermione pulls Ginny up out of her chair and leads her to the stairs._

**Hermione Granger:  
**Ginny you must have been dreaming  
Legends like this can't come true  
Ginny you're talking in riddles  
And it's not like you

_They walk up the stairs together towards the girls' dorm._

**Ginny Weasley/Hermione Granger:  
**Heir of Slytherin  
Foe and demon  
Free me from your clasp (Who is this Heir of Slytherin?)  
Heir of Slytherin  
Hide no longer  
Secret and strange monster

**Ginny Weasley:  
**He's with me even now…

**Hermione Granger:  
**You're hands are cold…

**Ginny Weasley:  
**All around me…

**Hermione Granger:  
**Your face Ginny, it's white…

**Ginny Weasley:  
**It frightens me…

**Hermione Granger:  
**Don't be frightened…

_They both change and climb into their own beds. Night passes…_


	5. Act Five: In the Shadows

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I wish I did but it all belongs to their original creators, like the great JK Rowling and Andrew Lloyd Webber and others. **

**A/N: This won't be fully true to Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, so don't kill me in my sleep. This is only based off the idea of that book, but it is a mixture of all the Harry Potter books. Oh and anything that is in italics commentary, bold is the person speaking/singing, and anything in "" is spoken not sung. Oh and sorry if the majority of the lyrics are not changed, only because the original ones fit what I wanted.  
P.S. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed thus far. They are greatly appreciated and help me make this story better. So please, continue submitting those reviews. Thank you kind viewers!  
P.P.S. Yeah, there was a huge time skip between Act Four and Act Five but I never original intended for this story to be more than three acts. Oh well. Anyway, I did have an idea of have either Halloween or Christmas be "Masquerade" but that seemed to be far greater of a task then I can handle. Also during the writing of Acts Four and Five, I have been feeling somewhat ill. That could explain for some of the OOC-ness. Lol. Anyway, Act Five takes place in early spring of the same school year. Everything that happened in the book during that time has also happened. From writing on the walls to the Death Day party, it has happened…among other things…  
P.P.P.S. Sorry that I haven't posted in months. That's not because I don't love you. It's because school and tech took over my life for awhile and I've been writing stuff for the other web site READ MY POEMS!!! Lol J/K.

* * *

**

**The Chamber of Secrets: The Musical  
-ActFive- **

_Months passed, seasons changed. It was early spring. The snow was just beginning to melt, and bits of snow still hung in the air. Ginny had grown more and more solemn over the last few months. Several mysterious attacks had happened on students throughout the school, but the one that seemed to be affecting Ginny, Ron, and Harry the most was the attack on Hermione. Ron and Harry were sitting by Hermione's hospital bedside when Ginny walked in. She grabbed Harry's arm and led him out of the hospital wing, but Ron remained at Hermione's side. Harry was confused by Ginny's sudden outburst. They spoke only in whispers…_

**Harry Potter:**  
Where are you taking me?

**Ginny Weasley:**  
We can't go back there!

_Harry tries to pull Ginny back to the hospital wing._

**Harry Potter:**  
We must return!

**Ginny Weasley:**  
He'll kill you! His eyes will find us there!

**Harry Potter:**  
Ginny, don't say that

**Ginny Weasley:**  
Those eyes that burn

**Harry Potter:**  
Don't even think it

**Ginny Weasley:**  
And if he has to kill a thousand men

**Harry Potter:**  
Forget this waking nightmare

**Ginny Weasley:**  
The Phantom of Magic will kill and kill again

**Harry Potter:**  
This "Phantom" is a fable. Believe me, there is no Phantom of Magic!

**Ginny Weasley:**  
My God, who is this man?

**Harry Potter:**  
My God, who is this man?

**Ginny Weasley:**  
Who hunts to kill?

**Harry Potter:**  
This mask of death

**Ginny Weasley:**  
I can't escape from him

**Harry Potter:**  
Whose is this voice you hear?

**Ginny Weasley:**  
I never will!

**Harry Potter:**  
With every breath

**Ginny Weasley/ Harry Potter:**  
And in this labyrinth where night is blind  
The Phantom of Magic is here  
Inside my mind (Inside your mind)

_Ginny dragged Harry all the way down to the dungeons. They stopped in an empty hallway. Harry held Ginny's hand tightly so as to make her stop walking._

**Harry Potter:**  
There is no Phantom of Magic!

_She turned to face him. Her face was white with fear and disbelief. Her voice rose with every pounding beat of her heart._

**Ginny Weasley:**  
Harry, I've been there to his world of unending night  
To a world where the daylight dissolves into darkness, darkness…  
Harry, I've seen him. Can I ever forget that sight?  
Can I ever escape from that face? So distorted, deformed,  
It was hardly a face, in that darkness, darkness

But his voice filled my spirit with a strange, sweet sound  
In that night, there was magic in my mind  
And through magic, my soul began to soar  
And I saw as I've never saw before!

**Harry Potter:**  
What you saw was a dream, and nothing more!

**Ginny Weasley:**  
Yet in his eyes, all the sadness of the world  
Those pleading eyes that both threatened and adored

**Harry Potter:**  
Ginny...Ginny...

**Phantom of Magic:**

Ginny...

_Ginny sat down on the floor. Harry smiled slightly at her, but she didn't see. He knelt down in front of her and cupped her chin in his hand. He tilted her face up so that she was looking straight into his eyes. She could see that they were full of kindness._

**Ginny Weasley:**

"What now Harry? You shouldn't look at me like that unless you like, or love, me. And you are-"

**Harry Potter:**

"I love you Ginny."

**Ginny Weasley:**

"Really?"

**Harry Potter:**

"Yes…"

_He leaned in and gave her a kiss on the forehead._

**Harry Potter:**  
No more talk of darkness,  
Forget these wide-eyed fears.  
I'm here, nothing can harm you -  
My words will warm and calm you.

Let me be your freedom,  
Let daylight dry your tears.  
I'm here, with you, beside you,  
To guard you and to guide you...

**Ginny Weasley:**  
Say you love me every waking moment,  
Turn my head with talk of summertime  
Say you need me with you, now and always  
Promise me that all you say is true  
That's all I ask of you...

**Harry Potter:**  
Let me be your shelter,  
Let me be your light.  
You're safe. No one will find you  
Your fears are far behind you

**Ginny Weasley:**  
All I want is freedom,  
A world with no more night  
And you, always beside me,  
To hold me and to hide me...

**Harry Potter:**  
Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime  
Let me lead you from your solitude  
Say you need me with you here, beside you  
Anywhere you go, let me go too  
Ginny, that's all I ask of you...

**Ginny Weasley:**  
Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime  
Say the word and I will follow you

**Ginny Weasley/ Harry Potter:**  
Share each day with me, each night, each morning

**Ginny Weasley:**  
Say you love me...

**Harry Potter:**  
You know I do...

**Ginny Weasley/ Harry Potter:**  
Love me, that's all I ask of you

Anywhere you go let me go too  
Love me, that's all I ask of you...

_They kiss. Then Ginny jumps to her feet remembering that she was to be in class._

**Ginny Weasley:**  
I must go! They'll wonder where I am! Come with me, Harry!

**Harry Potter:**  
Ginny, I love you!

**Ginny Weasley:**  
Order your fine broomsticks! Be with them at the door!

**Harry Potter:**  
And soon, you'll be beside me...

**Ginny Weasley:**  
You'll guard me and you'll guide me...

_Ginny and Harry run back upstairs hand in hand. In the shadows, the Phantom is watching them. He punches the wall in anger of the sight of Ginny with Harry Potter._

**Phantom of Magic:**  
I gave you my magic, made your own take wing  
And now, how you've repaid me, denied me and betrayed me  
He was bound to love you when he heard you weep...  
Ginny...

_Harry and Ginny'v voices carried from up the stairwell._

**Ginny Weasley/ Harry Potter:**  
Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime  
Say the word and I will follow you  
Share each day with me, each night, each morning...

**Phantom of Magic:**  
You will curse the day you did not do all that the Phantom asked of you!


End file.
